Gail Carriger
About New York Times Bestselling author Gail Carriger writes to cope with being raised in obscurity by an expatriate Brit and an incurable curmudgeon. She escaped small town life and inadvertently acquired several degrees in Higher Learning. Gail then traveled the historic cities of Europe, subsisting entirely on biscuits secreted in her handbag. She resides in the Colonies, surrounded by fantastic shoes, where she insists on tea imported from London. Gail's books are published in over a dozen different languages and she received the Prix Julia Verlanger from French readers. The Parasol Protectorate series begins with Soulless which won the ALA's Alex Award and has been turned into a graphic novel and optioned for TV. Her young adult Finishing School series begins with Etiquette & Espionage and follows the exploits of Sophronia, a young woman who discovers her dreaded lady's seminary is a great deal more than she thought. In the Custard Protocol series, beginning with Prudence, Rue and her crack (or possibly cracked) dirigible crew get into trouble around the Empire on behalf of queen, country, and tea. Gail also has a full cast audio production of her YA sci-fi Crudrat. Countries Gail is Published In English Language Territories * United States * Canada * Puerto Rico * United Kingdom * Australia * New Zealand * Associated territories*List of territorial entities where English is an official language Non-English Territories * Brazil * Denmark * France * Germany * Hungary * Italy * Japan * Poland * Spain * Sweden * Taiwan * Thailand * Turkey * Russia * Croatia * Czech Republic * Slovakia Quotes * “What if all those strange and unexplainable bends in history were the result of supernatural interference? At which point 'asked myself, what's the weirdest most eccentric historical phenomenon of them all? Answer:the Great British Empire. Clearly, one tiny little island could only conquer half the known world with supernatural aid. Those absurd Victorian manners and ridiculous fashions were obviously dictated by vampires. And, without a doubt, the British army regimental system functions on werewolf pack dynamics.” * “And I find perfect beauty excessively boring, don't you?” * "I like powerful women, and I gravitate to any point in history when a female has significant power. I can spend hours researching any such amazing lady, from Ching Shih to Hatshepsut to Boudica to Zenobia." * "I do hold very strongly that tea is better in England. There's something in the milk. They must have special cows." * "To me, steampunk and urban fantasy are naturally hinged together. And I think that's because I love the early gothic Victorian literature, and both things spring from that movement." * "I don't want my writing to be work to read. My main goal is completely shameless entertainment. I want people to smile and giggle and enjoy the work. I'm not trying to save the world through literature." * "Laughter is healing and helpful and fun, and I see my role as an entertainer, and I want readers to leave my books smiling." * "I like to spoof the original Gothic classics, so there is also a good dose of comedy in the Parasol Protectorate ''- giggling readers are good." * "To my best knowledge, my youngest reader is 10 and the oldest is 95." * "I suspect it may be like the difference between a drinker and an alcoholic; the one merely reads books, the other needs books to make it through the day." (on the subject of being a chronic reader in an Interview with The Booklovers blog, September 2010) * "I will pretty much do anything for a laugh." * "How to be a fiction author: spend so much time on social media that the truth hurts and you're compelled to start lying for a living." * "I cannot raise one eyebrow. So I have my characters do it a lot. I have this living vicariously through my writing thing DOWN." * “One should do what one is best at on as large a scale as possible.” * "Unapologetically Silly is my pro wrestling name." * You know you’re a writer when...You meet someone who’s a jerk and the first thing you think is, “Dammit, now that perfectly good name is ruined for future characters.” Extras * Gail Carriger is the cover model for J.Daniel Sawyer's book ''Frock Coat Dreams. Links * Contact Gail and Gail's list of social media * Podcasts that Gail loves. * Inside the Actor's Studio Questions with Gail Carriger * Glance at Gail's Library * Why a pen name? * 10 Books That Inspired & Formed Gail’s Identity As An Author * Why isn’t Gail just always writing? * Miss Carriger Recommends * 5 Tropes Gail Love to Read (& 10 She Hates) * Gail As A Reader is an Unreliable Narrator * The Heartbreak of Feminist Genre Authors * Book Shopping List & for Young Adults & Graphic Novels * Gallery of favorite books on Pinterest Sources *GailCarriger.com *Gail Carriger's Favorite Books References Category:Book Series Category:Carriger Universe